


Winter's Thaw

by JuliaGrey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, F/M, PTSD, Sexual Content, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaGrey/pseuds/JuliaGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, this started out as a one shot, however I was unable to let the two characters go.  </p><p>Jemma and James meet while James is recovering from his experiences as the Winter Soldier.  She helps him on his journey of rediscovery and to heal old wounds.  Jemma makes one mistake though, she falls in love with James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little preview of what's to come

She flushed, realising how close she was standing to Bucky. She could feel the heat radiating from him, the scent of his soap mingling with his cologne and natural scent. It was intoxicating.  
Shaking her head slightly, she focused on the task at hand.  
As she removed the syringe from his arm she looked down to see that he hadn't moved since he sat on the edge of the narrow hospital bed, gaze averted.  
They had kept a polite, cautious distance since their kiss two days ago. Her cheeks burned as she remembered him taking her into his arms.  
It had been the most exhilarating kiss of her life. There had been no gentleness, filled with the frustrated passion and longing they had both come to experience since meeting one another. It had been a relief to realise he felt the same. The relief, however, soon given way to anxiety as he pushed her away. It hurt when he promptly began to avoid her, until today. Even then, he'd had no choice, Steve insisting he submit to Jemma's tests.  
Jemma sighed softly as she places the specimen on the aluminum tray beside the bed.  
"How are you feeling besides the insomnia James?" Jemma asked, moving away to set the tray on the lab bench situated at the far wall.  
"Fine." Came the mumbled reply.  
Still, he didn't look at her.  
"If that's all Doc, I'm going to go." Hopping down from the bed, he began to tug his sleeve back down over his flesh and blood arm. Before he could run out of the room, Jemma stepped in front of the door, steeling herself.  
"No James, that's not all." She uttered. "I think we should talk about what happened.".  
After a pause, he finally lifted his head, meeting and capturing her gaze.  
Her heart wrenched in her chest and she took in his weary expression, his intense blue eyes bloodshot, a testament to his exhaustion and tormented state of mind.  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
She flinched then. Looking away briefly to hide the flash of pain.  
But Jemma wasn't so easily put off.  
"You're right."  
His eyes snapped back, searching her features as if trying to gauge if she was telling the truth.  
"It was just a kiss James. It's really no big deal, I'm not some starry eyed school girl." Jemma smiled a little then, trying to reassure him with her wry tone.  
She gasped then as he gripped her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.  
"You think it didn't mean anything?" He ground out, his chest rising and falling rapidly.  
"Have you any idea what it's been like for me? Being so close to you every day?"  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise how terrible it's been for you under my care!" She snapped wrenching her head away from his grasp forgetting her cool facade, all of her emotions boiling to the surface.  
"You know that's not what I meant Jemma." Reaching out, he caught her arm as she turned, preparing to storm out.  
"What do you mean then?"  
His shoulders slumped, defeated.  
"I'm crazy about you doll. But we both know this can never go anywhere." His eyes pleaded her to understand.  
"Let me go James." She whispered, feeling her eyes begin to prickle. She would not let him see.  
"I said let me go." She said, her voice forceful. James held tight, resisting her struggle.  
"Damn it Jemma." His heart twisted at the pain reflects in her beautiful brown eyes. Unable to help himself, he pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back to soothe her.  
The first tear broke free, released by his tenderness. His hand moved from her back, reaching under her chin to tilt her head.  
His lips lowered to kiss the solitary tear from her cheek.  
"Don't cry doll." He pleaded, his lips roaming across her face.  
"James." She whispered, lifting one hand from his chest to stroke his face. All of the longing she felt was poured into that one word, an echo of his own.  
He broke.  
Unable to stop himself, his hand released her chin, reaching to grasp the back of her head as his lips crashed down on hers.  
James wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her close as he stepped forward. Jemma gasped as her back hit the wall, protected from blow by James's metal arm. Their kiss intensified, his tongue slipping inside her mouth to duel with hers. 

She whimpered as he pinned her to the wall with his hips, his lips leaving her to kiss his way around her jaw towards her ear. He traced her ear with his tongue and growled as she began to squirm against him. Her scent was intoxicating, teasing his senses. Seeking more, he buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply. Kissing down her neck further, he sought her pulse and lightly nipped her sensitive skin.  
At her moan, he tore his mouth from her.  
"Are you sure Jemma?" He managed to ask, his eyes locking with hers.  
"Yes." Came Jemma's breathy reply. Her eyes reflecting the insatiable need that he felt.  
At her reply, he hoisted her up, shuddering as her legs lifted to wrap around his waist. He held her there effortlessly as he ground his hardness against her, claiming her mouth again.  
Holding her in place with one arm, his flesh and blood hand began to roam, sliding over her rear and up her side, searching for and settling on her breast. Her back arched, filling his hand with her softness. Gently squeezing, his fingers brushed against her nipple, absorbing her shiver with his body.  
"You're fucking beautiful." He whispered against her lips. The light touch of his lips a delicious contrast to how roughly he had her pinned against the wall. She moaned and nipped his lip, struggling in his hold to brush against his hardness.  
"James, I need you." Her voice unsteady as she felt that sweet ache begin to build. Beginning to feel desperate, her nails bit into his shoulders through James's thin cotton shirt.  
She had never felt like this with any other man she'd known.  
His hand left her breast as he wrapped his arm around her back, supporting her weight as he crossed the room to the bed. He set her down gently, pushing her back as he climbed on top of her, his knee separating her thighs. Grasping her right hand to pin it to the bed, he looked down at her, taking in her tousled hair, passion glazed eyes and swollen lips. Beautiful.  
He lowered his head and again captured her lips.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and James meet for the first time

How far out are we?" Steve asked, his voice raised so Natasha could hear him over the sound of the engines in the small air craft. He looked out the window and wondered where Natasha was taking them, there was nothing but open country as far as he could see. 

"About ten minutes." She yelled over her shoulder, not turning from the controls. 

He hoped Natasha knew what she was doing. After the events of the past week they couldn't go back. He mused that they were now considered outlaws, vigilantes. Not even Stark was taking his calls. 

Not that he didn't have his reasons. Steve looked over at Bucky, sitting silently across the plane. 

He had become pale and withdrawn during the flight, barely grunting when Steve asked him if he was ok. 

Steve's own nerves were compounded by the fact that Natasha wouldn't tell him where they were going, who they were seeing. 

An old friend, she had told him. 

xxxx 

 

Jemma tapped her pen on the smooth surface of her desk, brow crinkled in concentration as she tried to make sense of the data that she had been studying for the past two hours. 

Maybe another cup of tea. She mused, standing to stretch before she made her way to the kettle. 

She yelped as the door to her lab suddenly opened and Coulson strode towards her, a look of excitement and determination taking hold of his features. 

"Is everything ok Sir?" 

"Captain America and the rogue Avengers are on their way here." "They're seeking our help, and a safe place to stay after the incidents which have occurred since they refused to sign the Superhero Registration Act." 

Jemma's eyes widened, realising that they were about to share the Playground with the Avengers. She smiled imperceptibly, realising that Coulson must be ecstatic. He had, after all, aided Nick Fury in establishing the Avengers Initiative. 

Not to mention his abiding admiration for Captain America. 

Still, it would be a bonus to call the most powerful heroes teammates. Especially after the fall of Shield. 

"I have a special assignment for you Jemma. From what I've gathered, they've found James Barnes. He's no longer a threat according to Captain Rogers, but he needs help. 

Coulson briefed Jemma on the details he'd been able to gain from his conversation with the black widow. He wanted Jemma to assess and help James to recover from his experiences as the Winter Soldier. 

"I'll need access to his file if I'm to try and help this man." She informed Coulson, who nodded and agreed to allow her access to the restricted file. A very happy Coulson left her then, content in having gained her agreement. 

She was going to treat the best friend of Captain America. 

xxxx 

Jemma felt anxiety claw at her chest as she closed the Winter Soldier's file. 

Wow. She thought. 

Just wow. 

For the first time since she had spoke to Coulson she wondered if she had bitten off more than she could chew. 

The man had experienced more pain and suffering than anyone deserved. 

To be continually tortured, to be treated as though less than human. 

She shuddered. 

Hydra had experimented on him, had taken away who he was. They turned a good man into an unthinking, unfeeling monster. Jemma wondered how much he was able to recall. She hoped it was very little for his own sake. 

She fought the tears that threatened. Chastising herself as she knew the best way to help this poor man was to remain objective and therefore able to do what was necessary. 

It was difficult though, her own experiences in life gifting her with compassion and a soft spot for all broken things. She was her father's daughter. 

I will help him.

She glanced the photo of her patient, clipped to the front of the paper file that Coulson had produced. Tracing her finger along the man's face, she thought for one moment that there was beauty in that blank face. Something good. She would just have to bring it to the surface. 

Shaking herself, she went into the examining room adjoined to her lab, thinking that she would need some more items if Mr Barnes was going to call it home, for a while anyway. 

xxxx 

Coulson strode into Jemma's office the second time that day, this time followed by Captain America and the Winter Soldier. She managed to retain her composure as Steve clasped her hand, shaking it firmly. 

"Good to meet you miss." Jemma smiled warmly, pleased to find that he was as polite as she'd heard. 

"Likewise Captain." She murmured, her eyes drawn to the dark figure behind Steve. He hung back by the door, clearly tense and ready to bolt at the slightest provocation. Or worse, Jemma mused. 

"And this is Bucky." Steve motioned for the man in question to step forward, which he did. One cautious step. He inclined his head and nodded at Jemma, and she realised this silent greeting was probably the best she could hope for. 

She completely understood, thinking that it must have taken a leap of faith for him to enter the lab, considering what the Hydra scientists had done to him. She realised then that some memories from his previous life must still exist, buried deep within the ice. He still trusted the Captain. 

Something inside Jemma leapt as the Winter Soldier's intense blue eyes met and caught hers. Every part of her being was jolted into awareness at the contact, fleeting though it was. Heart pounding, mouth dry, she snapped her eyes back to Steve and Coulson with a tremulous smile as they hashed out a few details of their stay. 

Steve and Natasha were the only ones who were to stay at the Playground during James's rehabilitation, fearing that the presence of the other Avengers would attract too much attention to the secret facility. 

Jemma could feel James's eyes on her as she joined in on the conversation, though she didn't dare look. She just knew. 

Giving herself a mental shake, she chastised herself again for feeling like a foolish school girl who's never seen a grown man before. She was a level 5 agent in SHIELD, she was a Doctor, a scientist. She should be above this. 

She felt herself flush as she again looked in James's direction. 

Dammit! She mentally cursed, tearing her gaze away wondering if she'd imagined that small smirk. 

"Sergeant Barnes will be staying in the examination room attached to this lab for the first while, allowing Agent Simmons to monitor him." Coulson explained, motioning for the two men to follow him through the door on the left wall of the lab. 

Jemma only half listened as Coulson explained the arrangements to the two men. She looked around the rather sterile room, which benefitted little from the attempts she had made to make it seem more homely. At her request, Mack and Hunter had furnished the room with a small single bed and armchair, tucked away against the far left corner, in full view of the cameras. She felt a little guilty for that, even though she knew it was necessary. 

"I'll stay here while Bucky and the good Doctor get acquainted." Steve informed Coulson, catching Jemma's gaze as if seeking permission. She nodded her assent. 

"I'd like to speak to you later though Coulson. I have a few questions for you." Steve said firmly, his tone betraying a small amount of his annoyance at being deceived about Coulson's 'demise'. 

Coulson simply nodded, he had been expecting this. 

"In that case, I'll leave you in the capable hands of Agent Simmons." He caught Jemma's eyes briefly before leaving the room, silently asking her if she was ok. He waited for her nod before leaving, Jemma feeling very lucky to have such a considerate boss and friend. 

Turning to face the two large men who remained, she smiled. 

"Shall we begin gentlemen?"


End file.
